muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:My Way
Gonzo's version I doubt that a new version of Gonzo's song was recorded for the Favorite Songs From Jim Henson's Muppets album. That was a cheapie compilation. Is it possible that the version heard on that album is actually the recording from The Muppet Show On Tour? -- Danny (talk) 23:39, 2 September 2007 (UTC) :Certainly possible. But I wouldn't want to say it without proof. —Scott (talk) 04:05, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Date There's no way the 1968 date is correct. Wikipedia has artists listed as early as 1967, and if the IBM page is correct, Rowlf sang it in 1966. — Joe (talk) 17:06, 14 August 2007 (UTC) :The only English artist listed on wikipedia prior to 1968 is Aretha Franklin and I'm having some trouble confirming that date outside of the wikipedia page. The other guy in 1967 is the French composer who presumably sang the French version. The English isn't a translation; it's a whole new lyric to the melody. :Everything I can find says it was a 1967 French song (Comme d'habitude) which Anka put lyrics to in 1968. For example, paulanka.com explains that he first heard the song in 1967 and specifically wrote the lyrics for Frank Sinatra shortly thereafter. It was recorded by Frank in late 1968 according to the timeline on the same site. Other sites simply say he wrote it in 1968. :I have no idea what Rowlf sang, since as far as I can tell even the French version of the song wasn't around in 1966. -- Wendy (talk) 02:40, 17 August 2007 (UTC) ::Is it possible that the 1966 date for the Rowlf commercial is wrong?— Joe (talk) 14:23, 17 August 2007 (UTC) :::It's possible. The 1966 date was added by Danny last October. He might remember the source for the date, and/or if it's even the same version of the song. —Scott (talk) 15:17, 17 August 2007 (UTC) ::::I can confirm that it's the same version of the song. We saw it at the Muppets, Music & Magic event on Long Island last week. — Joe (talk) 15:30, 17 August 2007 (UTC) :::::Okay. So it's just the date then. If Danny can't remember, I can ring up my squirrel. —Scott (talk) 18:39, 17 August 2007 (UTC) ::::::The date is from Karen Falk's files on the industrial films... She has a note on the Rowlf IBM film that dates it to 1966. -- Danny (talk) 19:17, 23 August 2007 (UTC) :::::::I took the date off the page for now since it appears that it predates 1968. I thought I had a Frank Sinatra recording of the song, figuring I could check the liner notes, but it's not on any of the recordings I have. —Scott (talk) 17:21, 29 August 2007 (UTC) ::::::::As I said above, Paul Anka's official site said he first heard the French version in 1967. He wrote the English lyrics sometime between then and october 1968 when Sinatra recorded it. All available evidence I've found says the French version dates to 1967. I have no idea what's up with the Rowlf thing but I fail to see how "it appears that it predates 1968". -- Wendy (talk) 18:50, 29 August 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Hm, could the note from the Archives be about the planning of that sketch rather than the date when it was actually done? That would allow for the use of the song which didn't exist until 1968. —Scott (talk) 19:55, 29 August 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::For now I've changed the IBM date to say 1960s. But I've got an email out to clarify the date. —Scott (talk) 04:04, 8 September 2007 (UTC)